FCKD Up
by Folvos Arylide
Summary: "Folvos Arylide, Cozi Pines, Kat Sinn and Dawn Snow, you will be together as team... well... team FCKD." Cozi pines look around shaking as he noticed one thing, there were two Faunus on his team. "Lead by, Folvos Arylide!" Cozi looked around praying it to be the other human but alas, fate was not so kind. Now all he could do was try to avoid the people who had scarred him.
1. Folvos Arylide - Chapter 1

Prologue 1 - Folvos Arylide

A lone figure stands on top of a small hut. This figure is cloaked in a type of Armour similar to leather. The vast majority being a dark grey color while other, smaller sections, were just darker greys, nearly black. Together this gave the wearer a near invisible look during the night except to Faunus. The Faunus are a type of human with certain animal traits dependent on the species of animal. Most Faunus share a few common traits though; animal ears dependent on the species, night vision and heightened senses to name a few. Although some are more specific, for example; a feline Faunus may have a love of fish and be more afraid of dogs; a fox Faunus may be more sly and afraid of loud places; finally, a Wolf Faunus may have enhanced smell as well as enhanced hearing, which is how Folvos was able to hear the attack before it came. Folvos heard the Grimm coming for his town, he'd known they had been hanging around for ages it was just a matter of waiting. By the sounds of it there was still a few minutes until they got close enough to attack the town. The town had been evacuated prior however Folvos had refused to leave his home town for the Grimm to destroy. He produced a black and pale brown bow from his cloak and drew an arrow, aiming towards the approaching noise standing side on.

The first Grimm broke through the tree line and looked around. This almost pure black being stops in his tracks and sniffs the air. The creature doesn't do anything else before an arrow pierces its skull fired from Folvos's bow. The timely take down also means Folvos only has a short time to decide it is a Beowolf. Beowolves are a relatively easy type of Grimm looking like a half human, half wolf mix that have some bone-like armor and spikes growing from its body seemingly erratically. Unlike the Faunus though these look more wolfish than human. Soon Folvos has another arrow readied to fire and is aiming when a second Beowolf appears to see the fast decomposing body of its pack-mate. The second arrow flies straight but a third Beowolf appears before Folvos's is ready and charges the building Folvos stands upon. He manages to fire an arrow before the beast gets closer but the damage is done, his 'safety gap' is now smaller and it keeps closing with each Grimm. After about 7 Grimm one manages to leap up towards Folvos, he gets shot down but the next one lands near Folvos upon the roof top forcing him to leap backwards and transform his bow into a staff. A small mechanical whir can be heard as the pieces quickly snap straight up to create one metal pole about the same height as Folvos. The Grimm launches at Folvos before his staff can complete though and Folvos is forced to leap backwards, crossing the street to the next rooftop where he prepares to go on the offensive. The Grimm leaps towards Folvos but Folvos strikes down when he comes in range and causes the Grimm to smash into the ledge and fall down onto his back, unmoving and slowly disappearing. Another Grimm has launched himself up and appears to be coming after Folvos before it turns and leaps to a roof top away from Folvos. He looks around and can see that now they have all of his exits blocked, he was trapped. The only way he could go now was to the streets, however there was suddenly a very loud and deep growl which caused Folvos to freeze looking around for the source.

The Alpha had come forth. He stood about a head taller than the smaller ones and was covered in thicker bone-plating as well as his significantly larger amount of muscle. One hit from him would likely cause serious damage to Folvos despite his Aura… he had to beat him as fast as possible. Folvos leapt down to the street and the surrounding Beowolves jumped to block his options, he had to face the Alpha now… or did he? Thinking quickly Folvos flicked his staff back into bow mode and quickly drew an arrow and fired at the Grimm closest to the forest. It flew straight but he only managed to strike the Grimm in the chest, not enough to kill him. Folvos took his chance anyways and started running, shifting the Bow back to a staff as he grew near to the Grimm he jammed the staff into the ground and jumped. Folvos was sent skywards and he barely managed to get over the Grimm, landing roughly Folvos took a split second to recover before he started running. Folvos flicked his staff back into Bow mode and turned around for a second to fire one arrow near blindly towards the advancing Grimm; it struck a wall and completely missed anything of use. He put the bow back up onto his shoulder to hold it while he continued to run towards the forest's edge. Once he got to the edge he leapt up onto the lower branches and pulled the bow out while aiming towards some of the easier looking Grimm. In the distance Folvos could see the Alpha running full-pelt getting closer and closer every second. Folvos managed to shoot all of the advancing Grimm before The Alpha got to him.

Folvos leapt back deeper into the forest and the Alpha Beowolf swiped at the branch Folvos was on moments ago splintering it. Folvos flinched when he saw the power behind his swipe and fired once towards the Grimm, he had to end this soon. The arrow struck one of the Grimm's bone-plates and bounced off leaving the Grimm unharmed. Folvos had landed on the ground and was staring the beast before him in the eyes. If he was going down it was going to be swinging and kicking. He readied one more arrow and let it fly. The Grimm moved his hand up and it struck him in his arm. Although he roared in pain he showed no sign of it affecting him that much. The Grim began to charge Folvos and he raised his staff hoping to use it to protect himself. The Beowolf struck the staff with such force that Folvos was thrown back into a tree several meters away. It left him feeling severely drained, almost to the point where he couldn't even raise his staff even while the Beowolf charged him again for the killing blow. This was his end. He was going to die. All his life, his training, his dream, it was all wasted and not going to come true. He would never be able to become a Hunter… Or so he thought. A single gunshot rang out from an older sounding rifle and the Alpha tripped over himself, rolling and coming to a stop just before Folvos's feet. Across the clearing Folvos saw a girl walking towards her with a worried look on her face. Folvos looked at her for a little before he began to feel dizzy. She made it to his side and he knew he would be safe. Unable to fight the dizziness anymore Folvos shut his eyes and passed out.


	2. Kat Sinn - Chapter 2

Kat Sinn – Chapter 2

Folvos's eyes opened and he was immediately set into a high alert mode because of the unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up and looked around the gloomy cave and groaned when he felt his head begin to pound.  
"So you're awake now?" A happy voice called out before he noticed a Faunus poke her head around the corner. Folvos glared at her before she came around the corner fully, "Not much of a talker? Well my name is Kat, what's yours?"  
"Folvos." He responded, sharp and to the point not looking away from Kat.  
"Is this how you treat everyone who saves your life?" She asks tilting her head still not trying to move any closer to the clearly confused person sitting in her home, "Don't you remember what happened before you passed out?" Kat questions further and Folvos glares a little harder.  
"I do, I was fighting to save something, then I got hit into a tree and I don't remember what happened after that…" Folvos starts trying to stand up despite the pounding his head is doing almost feeling like something is trying to escape his head.  
"After you got hit into the tree an alpha Beowolf started to charge at you , you would've died but I managed to shoot it before it could hit you." Kat takes a weary step towards Folvos, "Please sit down, I grabbed your weapon as I ran us here, would you sit down if I gave it back to you?" Folvos looks up at her eyeing Kat for a second before she disappears back behind the rocks she came from emerging again after a minute holding Folvos's staff. "Please sit down Folvos, if not for me for whoever you were defending?" Folvos frowns for a second before beginning to sit down again,  
"Fine, but I'm leaving when I can, I need to get back to my village." Kat smiles happily giving a little fist pump when Folvos says he'll sit back down.  
"Good, I don't want you to get hurt…"

The arrow flies through the air and hits the small deer straight in the side causing it to fall onto its side and let out a shriek of pain before another hits it in the head killing it instantly. Folvos emerges from some nearby bushes smiling at himself over his kill. Reaching down Folvos picks up the deer and starts carrying it back towards the cave that he and Kat had shared for the past month. His happiness began to fade as he remembered his decision he had made, today would be the day that he left for Beacon Academy. He had found out that the Grimm had later came back and destroyed the town despite his efforts and after a week of sadness and depression Kat had managed to talk him out of his… plans, convincing him instead to prevent it from happening to others. This would be their last meal before he left and honestly, it made him sad, they had grown close over the past month and he wasn't looking forwards to leaving.

"I'm home!" Folvos jokingly calls out to Kat while she attended to a fire that she made while he was out.  
"Did you get something worthwhile this time 'wolfie'?" she called back in a teasing tone.  
"I told you to stop calling me that and yeah I did, take a look." Folvos moves the deer around to the front and places it on their makeshift chopping area. Kat gives out a small whistle,  
"Wow, didn't think you could actually get anything worthwhile" Kat smiles before gently punching Folvos's shoulder getting worried, "Hey, are you ok? You usually get happy when you make a catch like this." She tilts her head slightly as she hears Folvos let out a sigh.  
"Listen, I've been here for a month… I think it's time for me to go to Beacon…" Folvos says to Kat without turning around.  
"What, why? We have everything we need here; besides, you may get hurt there…" Kat trails off looking towards Folvos, her happy demeanour gone in a split second replaced with one of worry and sorrow.  
"I want to be able to protect others Kat; I want to stop others from losing like I did. Listen, you can come with me if you'd like. There's no guarantee we'll get it but some chance is better than none right?" Folvos turns to face Kat, "I am leaving tomorrow whether or not you come with me… but it would be more fun to have a friend come along." Folvos smiles and holds out his hand to Kat too shake on it. She happily dives into Folvos giving him an almost bone crushing hug.  
"You want me to come with you? Of course I will!" She lets out a slight squeal and Folvos winces while folding his wolf ears against his head slightly as the squeal echoes around the cave.  
"Sorry, I got excited…" Kat frowns and looks to the ground as Folvos walks over to her.  
"It's ok, I think we should leave tomorrow morning. That should give us plenty of time to get to Beacon… I hope." Folvos smiles and begins to prepare the deer he had caught for their dinner while Kat moves back to the fire.  
"Sounds good." Kat smiles while Folvos places the meat in a position to start cooking. Kat moved a bit closer to Folvos and rested her head on his shoulder, a week ago when she first did it he had been surprised but now that he was used to it he just placed his hand onto her further away shoulder as they watched the fire dance inside its confines.


	3. Dawn Snow - Chapter 3

FCKD up: RWBY fanfic.  
Initiation by Fire – Chapter 3

"You have all elected to join my school, and all of you managed to pass the written exam. Unfortunately there was a mix up and there is now too many of you." Ozpin pauses his stroll along the line of students to take a sip from his beacon academy coffee mug, his grey hair shining slightly under the light from inside the dropship. "As a result I want you all to consider this a… trial by fire. At the end of this trial I will select three people to be sent home. Each of you shall be monitored as you complete the initiation however we will not interfering in any way. Should you hesitate to kill any Grimm, then I pray you a painless death. Glenda, the assignment please." A smaller lady with blonde hair walked up holding a scroll to her face, the device allowing her to pull up information retaining to any of the students and giving her access to any files she wished. A student to Folvos's Right caught his eye as she tensed up about the Grimm, dismissing her as nervous he turned to Kat, it may have only been a few weeks but they had gone in a heartbeat.  
"This initiation task has been selected to be extra difficult; lately there has been an infestation of Grimm inside these woods. Although it may seem like an easy task we need you all to clear out as many Grimm as you can. You shall be graded by your total confirmed kills at the end of tomorrow, the three lowest scores, as Ozpin stated, will be removed from the school. Are there any questions?"  
"Folvos looked around at all the different students before turning to look at Kat noticing her looking back up at him. He smiled softly and slightly nervously before turning back to face the end of the dropship.  
"When you are ready your trial may begin." As Glenda said that the doors opened scaring a few of the students backwards.  
"Good luck students, and may the best Hunter or Huntress win." Are Ozpin's final words before everyone starts filing out of the aircraft.

Folvos looks at the note one of the teachers had handed him. 'You have been summoned to Ozpin's office at the top of the watchtower; you be there by 3pm.' Was all it had said, he had no idea what to expect but Kat had also received the note.  
"What do you think it is?" He asked her nervously inside the elevator.  
"I dunno, maybe we're too good and he's placing us ahead a year?" She asked getting all hopeful.  
"I doubt it, how many kills did we get, did we get enough?"  
"Of course we did, we got soo many!"  
"Perhaps it wasn't enough though…"  
"Either way, I think we're near the top. I guess we're about to find out."  
"The doors to the elevator opened to reveal a spacious office at the centre of which sat Ozpin with a table and another girl off to the side. She leaned against a wall wearing a black, red and cream dress with her arms around her in an impatient look to her. Folvos had to stop himself from giving a whistle in the headmaster's presence but he nodded to her admiring her long white hair and making note of the pink ribbons entwined around her hair as well as her undistinguishable weapon.  
"Ahh, Ms. Snow, here are the other two, please take a seat." Ozpin motioned to the seats in front of his table and the three approached, Kat and Folvos taking a seat while Dawn stood to the side of the cluster. Folvos and Ozpin eyed her slightly before Kat broke the "So, why are we here?"  
"Well that's just it. I'm not one to dance around the subject and you three are the ones that killed the least, Dawn you somehow managed to only score 5 confirmed kills." Ozpin placed his hands folded onto the desk and glance along the saddened and crushed faces of Folvos and Kat. Dawn however seemed almost unaffected.  
"A-are you sure sir?" Folvos questioned hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true, thoughts of his deserted village flooding back through his mind.  
"I am, however over the night that you were out proving your dedication we managed to find another application form we originally missed. Cozi pines is the final student that has gotten through to Beacon." Pausing to take a sip of his Coffee the collected people were left to ponder his words.

"That means that there's enough for another team right?" A look of realisation spreads across Folvos's face at Kat's words.  
"That is correct Kat. I decided to tell you all this privately for two reasons, first and foremost is the fact that this development is too late for me to add it to the ceremony list, and secondly he… he's had a rough life and while I hope he isn't too bad he does present some difficulties." Ozpin looks up to Folvos's Wolf ears on top of his head, happily perked as well as Kat's bat ears.  
"You shall all become a team however I have made the decision to split your team up into two different rooms. One for Kat and Folvos, one for Dawn and Cozi, If he gives you any problems the teachers know of him and will be happy to help you out. Together your team shall become know as Team FCKD, An unusual name for unusual circumstances." Ozpin relaxes back in his seat as he looks over the new team, smiling softly at them.  
"S-sir, who is the team leader though?" Folvos tilts his head and looks at Ozpin curious to hear his reply.  
"That is to be decided, although I believe I know who it will be I think you need time to see whether or not you're able to handle him."


End file.
